The A to Z of Sunshine Islands
by Fallen Maiden Of The Boundary
Summary: A series of short one-shots featuring Vaughn and Chelsea using every letter in the English alphabet! Vaughn X Chelsea.
1. Apples

_A/N: Hey everyone! My name…is Fallen…*bows*…and I am here today…to bring you…some Harvest Moon one-shots! Oh, but not just any one-shots; these will be specifically categorised into many separate…eh…they're gonna be in alphabetical order, okay? _

_Now, I'm new to this fandom, so I ask that you PLEASE treat me with respect. Like, literally, I got 'Sunshine Islands' 3 days ago. Which, in case you haven't noticed, will be the base of these one-shots. _

_Is that all? Oh yeah! One more thing! The one-shots will have as much Chelsea X Vaughn as I can cram into them! I love Vaughn! He's just so…*sighs dreamily* I wanna have his babies! :D_

_Ahem, so without further ado, I give to you, 'The A to Z of Sunshine Islands!'_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Apples**

* * *

"Hey, Vaughn! Look at that!"

I sighed a little and tilted my hat to the side; allowing myself some sight while still hiding my face from passers-by.

"What, Chelsea?"

The hyper-active woman pouted; a simple gesture that made my stomach flip and my heart thump loudly in my chest. Why did she have to look so darn cute?

"See for yourself!" she giggled happily, pointing up into a large tree that was situated in the middle of the bustling island. Slowly, I allowed my eyes to trail up the tree's thick trunk, along it's thin sickly branches, to finally stop on the item Chelsea had been so fascinated about.

"It's the first apple of Fall!" she cheered, her small form practically bouncing from excitement. I glanced at the apple, and back to her; repeating this process a few times before sighing slightly. She noticed, and poked my arm, getting my attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her face falling slightly as I gave her the look that told her I was not amused.

"Chelsea…it's just an apple. It's nothing special," I sighed, moving away from her, walking towards the gigantic tree and leaning against the trunk, tilting my hat over my eyes again to shield them from the setting sun.

"It _is _special, Vaughn! This apple is the start of a new season!" she chimed, skipping over to me and leaning against the tree; mimicking my posture which made me huff in annoyance.

"This apple signifies that the seasons are changing; Summer is finally morphing into Fall. This apple holds the seeds that will make crops grow in the future for many years. This apple holds the future in it's core," she whispered, and I risked a quick glance at her. She was staring up at the sky; her bright azure eyes seeming to glisten; glisten with an intensity that rivalled that of the ocean's waters.

"I…never thought of it that way," I muttered, glancing up at the apple again, allowing Chelsea's words to sink in.

"…Well…I guess it _is_ still just an apple," she giggled a little, reaching her hands out to grasp one of the low branches, "there are plenty more of them to come, I'm sure…hey, Vaughn?"

I turned my head, a little put off to find that Chelsea was no longer climbing. She had vanished into the branches. My eyes scanned the tree, searching for anything that might give her away; her red bandana, the bright blue of her eyes, her laugh that reminded me slightly of a bell's chime…

"Whoa!"

I only had enough time to glance upwards as she came hurtling down; a broken branch clutched tightly in her hands. My eyes widened, and I felt her weight hit me like a truck. We both went tumbling forwards into the grass.

I groaned a little, rubbing my now hat-less head in irritation and pain. I felt something shaking on top of me, and then that's when I heard it.

"Hahaha! Thanks for breaking my fall, Vaughn! I owe you!"

She was laughing. _Laughing. _I felt my face beginning to burn with embarrassment and anger, and I couldn't help from growling a little.

"What were you _doing_ up there?" I muttered, and she sighed; wiping a stray tear from her eye, before answering.

"I was trying to get the apple."

I head-butted the floor, groaning a little at her utter stupidity. All this for a _fruit…_

* * *

_And, done! Hope you enjoyed! Next up, 'B'! Please review!_


	2. Baby Names

**Chapter 2 - Baby Names**

* * *

"Chelsea, this is ridiculous."

"No it isn't! Just give it a chance!"

"No. I refuse to give it a chance."

"…Meanie."

"…"

"…Big meanie…"

"…Chel-"

"Big nasty meanie…"

"Argh! Chelsea; we are _not_ naming the baby Biscuit!"

The pregnant woman huffed, turning away from me as she caressed her bulging stomach. She was close to giving birth. We could both feel it.

"…Why? It's a perfectly good name," she muttered, and I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand, before shaking it slowly and sighing.

"Chelsea; a biscuit is a food, not a name for our baby!"

"Well then, Oh Wise One; what do you have in mind for our babies name?"

I hesitated; my eyes falling to the floor as she glared at me; her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she urged, and I gulped a little, before looking at her again.

"…How about Bryony?" I asked, and she groaned, patting her stomach gently; a habit she seemed to gain ever since she became pregnant.

"What? What's wrong with Bryony?" I asked, moving away from the woman as she sent me glare that could kill.

"…Remember that story I told you a while ago? The one about my fourteenth birthday party? The one with the trampoline…"

My eyes widened in realisation, and I sighed loudly.

"Don't want the reminder, huh?"

"Not really. When I look at my child, I want to see happiness and youth. Not crappy birthday cake and broken outdoor playthings," she muttered, and I nodded in understanding.

"…How about Grape?"

"We are _not _naming our baby after food."

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid. Look…it's getting late. We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?" I murmured, placing my hand over hers and caressing her stomach as my lips met hers in a gentle kiss…

**Later…**

"…Vaughn…Vaughn, wake up!"

"Nngh…? What?"

"Vaughn, Gemma's coming!"

"Gemma? Who the hell's Gemma?"

"Our baby!"

I swear, this woman…

* * *

_And done! I enjoyed writing this one! Next up is 'C'! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


	3. Coat

**Chapter 3 - Coat**

* * *

"Chelsea? Are you okay?"

I made my way through the snow; wincing as the cold substance nipped harshly at my bare skin. What possessed Chelsea to come out here to check on the animals I had no idea, but she was crazy for doing so.

"Chelsea!" I called again, finally making my way across the field and to the stable. I pushed open the doors, turning my back to the interior of the stable for one moment to shake off the snow that had lodged itself in my hat.

"V-Vaughn…"

In seconds I had turned, and I stared in shock as I saw Chelsea sprawled out on the stable floor; her body shaking badly. She had collapsed.

"Chelsea!" I yelled, dashing towards her and kneeling down beside her as she shook violently. I picked her up and held her in my arms; wincing at how cold her skin felt.

"You idiot! I told you not to come out here!" I scolded her, pulling her close and hugging her. She opened her mouth slightly, and I could faintly hear the sound of her teeth chattering.

"I…I w-wanted to check o-on Luca and S-s-silver, bec-cause it's so c-cold," she answered, and I pulled her onto my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. Her hands came up and clutched at my shirt tightly, and I sighed as I felt tears fall onto my shoulder. She had started crying.

"Hey, now. C'mon, there's no need for that…" I whispered, pulling her head away from my shoulder, and leaning in to kiss her tears away. She rubbed her eyes a little, sniffling.

"V-Vaughn…h-how could you f-fall for someone l-like me? All I d-do is cause t-trouble…" she whispered through harsh breaths, and I said nothing; instead I tugged off my coat with my free hand and wrapped it around her tightly. Almost instantly her eyes closed, and she slipped into unconsciousness. I let out a hefty sigh, before picking her up bridal style and standing. I heard a small whine, and I looked down, to see Luca, Chelsea's pet dog, sitting by my feet, looking up at his master.

"She'll be fine, boy. Now stay; I'll come and feed you later," I murmured to him, and I was answered by a whiney. I turned my head to the side to see Silver, Chelsea's mare, pawing at the cold ground with her hooves. With a small snort, she trotted over to us, and nudged Chelsea with her nose. I smiled a little; she really did have a way with the animals. I patted Silver's nose gently, before dashing out of the stable, and towards the warmth of our home. In the back of my mind, Chelsea's words echoed. I stared down at her sleeping form, now wrapped up tightly in my coat, before murmuring to her.

"Chelsea…you ask how I could fall for someone like you? It's because…you're one of a kind…"

I nuzzled her face gently with my own.

"You're one of a kind…and I love you for it…"

* * *

_And done! Hope you enjoyed! Next up is 'D'! Please review!_


	4. Dreams

**Chapter 4 - Dreams**

* * *

"Chels…hey, Chels…wake up," I murmured sleepily, shaking my wife's arm gently. She groaned a little, and swatted my hand away, mumbling something about '5 more minutes before she had to go to school' or something. I smirked, and with an evil chuckle, I leant down and whispered huskily in her ear.

"Chels, sweetie…I'm horny…"

"I'M UP!" She yelled suddenly, pushing me out of the bed and onto the floor as she shot upwards. I chuckled a little at her reaction, and got to my feet, brushing myself off.

"What?" I asked her innocently, and she huffed a little in frustration.

"…you're not horny," she stated, and I let a small mocking laugh pass through my lips.

"And what if I was? What're _you _going to do about it?" I taunted, and she stuck out her bottom lip; folding her arms across her chest as she pouted.

"Chels…you wouldn't deny me my own wife, would you?" I teased, and she grimaced a little.

"I would! The last time you pulled this trick on me I ended up not being able to walk for three days. Three days! Not to mention you got me pregnant!" she groaned, and I smirked evilly at her, before getting back into bed with her. I placed gentle kisses across her jaw line up to her ear; trailing my lips across her heated skin. I felt her shiver, and she fell onto her back, allowing me to tower above her, smiling happily at her.

"Chels…why don't you say we…have some fun, eh? Forget the farm for the day; the animals will be fine, and Gemma's at Julia's…c'mon, Chelsea…"

* * *

Chelsea rolled her eyes at her husband as he chuckled in his sleep; pulling his pillow from underneath his head and cuddling it.

"…What possessed me to marry you?" Chelsea murmured to herself, staring in shock as her husband hoisted his leg up on the pillow, moaning something about 'needing it'. With one last glance at her husband, Chelsea was out of the door, and into her daughter's room.

"M-Mommy? What's going on?" her little daughter's voice piped up sleepily, and she walked over to her bed, and got under the covers with her.

"Nothing, Gemma, sweetheart. Mommy just wants to sleep here for a few minutes. Is that okay with you?" she asked, and she nodded happily, giggling and snuggling close to her mother's breast.

_Seriously,_ Chelsea thought, _this is the third time this week…men…_

* * *

_And done! Hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the…utter…fluffiness of this one-shot; I was originally going somewhere else with this chapter, but I thought, meh, nah! BRING ON THE SMUT! And so, here it is! Anyway, next up is 'E'! Please review!_


	5. Earthquake

**Chapter 5 - Earthquake**

* * *

"I…I don't believe it…it's gone…it's all gone…"

Those were the first words I heard from Chelsea. I remembered hearing the news; a huge earthquake had hit the Sunshine Islands, leaving nothing but devastation in its' wake. I had rushed back straight away, my job forgotten.

As soon as I had checked in on Julia and Mirabelle, I had rushed to Chelsea's farm, intending to check on her and her animals. What I wasn't expecting, however, was for the damage to be so extensive.

To say the place was in shambles would be an understatement. The earthquake hadn't even left debris in its' wake; there was nothing. The stable where she had cared for and loved her animals was gone; the only evidence of it being there in the first place were the faint hoof prints of her horse. Her field, where she planted, cared for and harvested the islands crops was nothing more than a desolate desert now; no amount of care could ever bring the broken soil back to its' former glory. And her house; where she cooked, spent her free-time, _lived._ The only thing that remained now was the cloth from her table, which she clutched tightly in her hands as she knelt upon the ground.

I approached the woman slowly, not really sure of what to say or what to do. I was never very good at dealings with situations like this; they seemed so troublesome. But, seeing Chelsea the way she was now - not the happy, bubbly, hyper-active Chelsea of before - was almost too painful to watch.

"…Chelsea?"

No response. At first I thought she hadn't heard me, but then I noticed that her shoulders were shaking slightly, and then I understood.

"…Chelsea…don't cry…" I whispered, walking towards the now homeless woman and kneeling in front of her. Her face was hidden by the table cloth, but I could tell that she was crying badly. Slowly, uncertainly, I placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her as best as I could.

In moments, I found myself being pulled forwards as Chelsea buried her face into my chest, sobbing loudly. My eyes widened a little in shock, but I didn't pull away. I knew how she felt; to be utterly alone. It _did _hurt.

Without really thinking, I placed a hand on her back and rubbed, attempting to sooth her and she cried her heart out into my shirt.

"Ssshh…It's okay, Chelsea…Just let it out…"

I heard the voices, the gasps, the cries of the other islanders, but my mind was too preoccupied with Chelsea to really care about the rest of them. I leant down, my lips brushing against her ear, and I whispered.

"Chelsea…it'll all be okay. We'll remake your farm; your home. I understand that it won't be the same, but we'll make you a new one. I promise."

I hesitated, but added on a little louder.

"I feel your pain. I honestly do."

Her breathing slowed, and I began to worry that something was wrong. But then I felt her body sag against me, and I noticed that her eyes were now closed. She had fallen asleep. Slowly, I picked her up in my arms, and began to walk away from her old home.

"We'll make you a new home, Chelsea. It's not going to be the same, but we'll build you a new one. We'll build it together."

* * *

_And done! Damn, this was depressing, wasn't it? Well, the idea struck me while I was eating with my dad and step-mum at this Italian restaurant (I don't like Italian food though :/) so I ended up asking them for chapter ideas ^^ It's safe to say I have all the letters up to 'U' sorted! So, don't expect a shortage of chapters! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and next up is 'F'! Please review!_


	6. Family

**Chapter 6 - Family**

* * *

"Gemma, look what Mommy has brought home for you!" I yelled through the door, catching my 3-year-old daughter and Julia off guard. Almost instantly, the silver-haired child ran over to me, hugging my legs tightly. I smiled gently, and picked her up in my arms; nuzzling her nose with my own in an Eskimo kiss. She giggled, and swatted my face away.

"What did Mommy bring home?" She asked me, and I smirked, and winked at her.

"You'll have to wait and see. But you have to be quiet, okay? They're asleep," I whispered, and she nodded her head rapidly, pulling herself out of my arms to run over to Julia and sit in her lap, causing me to laugh.

"How is she?" Julia murmured, and I sighed, walking over and sitting next to her.

"She's fine, but tired. But she's stubborn; she wouldn't let me walk her in. Tch, that woman…" I sighed, tipping my hat a little. Julia giggled, and swiped the hat off of my head, causing me to glare at her.

"How long ago was it?" She murmured, keeping her voice down in front of my daughter, who was staring at the door impatiently.

"A few hours ago. The whole process was a lot more difficult this time. She was having difficulty breathing," I explained, and Julia's eyes widened in shock. I continued with, "but she's fine. Everything's healthy."

"Phew…that's a relief," she sighed, and I nodded slightly.

* * *

"Guess who's back?"

All heads turned to the direction of the door, which was now wide open. Standing in the doorway was my wife, along with another addition to our family.

"Wow! You got me a little sister! Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, Daddy!" Gemma exclaimed, her eyes practically shining as she took in the tiny form of her sleeping sister. Chelsea's face held a bright yet tired expression, and she cradled her new daughter against her. I stood, and walked over to her; hugging her close against me as I stared at our new child.

"Welcome home, Molly."

* * *

_And done! Next up is 'G'! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


	7. Garnet

**Chapter 7 - Garnet**

* * *

"Guess what day it is today!" Chelsea chirped happily as I walked through the door, a bag of animal fodder grasped tightly in my hands.

"…Our anniversary, right?" I questioned, and she nodded happily, giggling like a happy schoolgirl.

"Yeah! I'm so glad you remembered!" she said, walking over to me and pecking me lightly on the lips. I smiled, and held her in my arms, relishing in the softness of her skin.

"How could I forget? You put it on the calendar," I joked, stabbing a finger in the direction of the calendar, noticing that the date was circled in a red permanent marker.

"Vaughn…are you making fun of me?" Chelsea asked, her bottom lip sticking out in a over-exaggerated sad expression. I chuckled, and kissed her forehead gently.

"Now, why would I ever do that?" I asked, glancing down to see a small band of metal on her ring finger, "you found my present, then?"

She pulled back, examining the ring with interest, before nodding and smiling.

"Yeah. Thank you so much, Vaughn; I love it!" she sighed, and leaned in to caress her lips with my own. I smiled, and kissed her sweetly, holding her in my arms.

"…Do you want your present? If you had been home earlier, I would have told you to wait, but since you were late home tonight…I think it's okay to give it to you now," Chelsea murmured, and I nodded, not saying anything as she led me into our bedroom. She closed the door quietly behind her, and turned to see me sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"Coming to bed, Chels?" I hinted, but I was shocked when she walked past me and into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her. I sat there, dumbstruck, as I tried to figure out what was going on. It was then that I heard the latch unlock, and the door open.

* * *

My mouth fell open at the sight that greeted me. Chelsea stood in the doorway, a seductive look on her face, wearing nothing more than garnet-coloured lingerie. The lacy patterned bra pushed her breasts up, making them bulge and look bigger, which made my heart pound frantically in my chest. Her dark red panties held the same design to them. And the same effect. These items of clothing certainly didn't leave much to the imagination.

"A-ah…uh…" I stuttered, unable to put together a coherent sentence and also unable to pull my eyes away from her body. My eyes slowly met hers, and her smirk was enough to send me over the edge.

"Happy anniversary, honey."

* * *

_And done! Pfft; Vaughn, you such a pervert! But you are a man, so…yeah…next up is 'H'! Hope you enjoyed and please review!_


	8. Hat

**Chapter 8 - Hat**

* * *

"D-Denny! Denny; help!" Chelsea cried, dashing over to the startled fisherman and grabbing him by the arms.

"Chelsea? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Denny questioned, staring at his panting friend in concern. His eyes dropped from her face to her hand, and he sighed deeply as he realised.

"Chelsea, you didn't-"

"CHELSEA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Denny's head whipped to the right, and his eyes widened as he saw Vaughn of all people running towards the pair, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist and…wait, what?

"Er…nice outfit, Vaughn," Denny commented, flinching a little as Vaughn sent him a glare that could kill.

"Shut it, Denny. This isn't funny. Give me the hat back, Chelsea. Now," Vaughn growled, stalking towards the trembling girl that was currently clutching at Denny's arm.

"Hey, Vaughn; it was just a joke. Don't take it so seriously, man," Denny snapped back, pushing Chelsea behind him as he confronted the clearly angered cowboy.

"A JOKE? I'M PRACTICALLY NAKED OUT HERE, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT IT'S A JOKE? HOW CAN I _NOT _TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!" Vaughn yelled, gripping at his towel as he tried to dash around Denny to get to the shaking Chelsea.

"Look, just hang on a minute! Vaughn, chill, ok? And Chelsea; stop provoking him," Denny sighed, glaring at Chelsea as she stuck her tongue out at Vaughn.

* * *

"Right…Vaughn; what happened?" Denny asked, trying to figure out how to deal with the pair. Vaughn huffed a deep sigh, before speaking.

"I had a bit of trouble with the cattle today and I got dirty, so Mirabelle said I could clean up a bit. She let me use her shower. As I was washing myself off, I heard a noise, so I opened the shower door, and _she-_" Vaughn stabbed a finger in Chelsea's direction, "was there; my hat gripped in her hands!"

"So you're saying I _stole_ your hat?" Chelsea fumed, trying to get close up to Vaughn. If it wasn't for Denny gripping her waist tightly, she would have succeeded.

"That's ridiculous! I was having trouble with my cow, Spot; she's close to giving birth and I wanted to make sure her labour went smoothly, so I came to ask you a few questions. When I asked Mirabelle where you were, she said that you were taking a shower, so I thought I would wait. She then said, and I quote, 'Oh no! Vaughn seems to have left his clothes outside the door! Chelsea; be a dear and take them to him, would you?' I didn't have much choice in the matter!" Chelsea paused, pulling her fingers through her brown locks.

"So I went into the bathroom to drop your clothes off. I saw your hat there, and I wondered why you took your hat off last, so I picked it up and then you opened the door! I wasn't peeking, I swear!" she ended, breathing heavily after her outburst.

"So…what you're saying is…Mirabelle _told _you to bring my clothes to me. That's why you were in the bathroom?" Vaughn questioned, and Chelsea nodded.

"Yeah…y'know, I kinda think that she did this on purpose…it kind of feels like she's trying to hook us up."

"She's a dead woman," Vaughn growled, and Chelsea nodded, a frown etched on her features. "I agree. Work together?" Chelsea asked, extending her hand. Vaughn placed his hand in her own and shook firmly; nodding a little. And with that, they were both off; making their way towards the animal shop which was also Mirabelle's residence.

"…Ahem…well…I'm glad I sorted that out…" Denny muttered to himself, scratching his head and staring at the two in curiosity.

* * *

_Annd done! Next up is 'I'! Hope you enjoyed, and please review! Oh, and sorry for the delay on this chapter! I have exams coming up pretty soon, so I have to revise for them, which means updates are going to be pretty rare until the end of June at the latest. Sorry about that guys..._


	9. Ideas

**Chapter 9 - Ideas**

* * *

"Get out!"

I ducked as a shoe came hurtling at my face, and I glowered at my clearly angered girlfriend as she grabbed another, ready to launch it at me.

"Chelsea, stop it! You're being-""I don't care! I want you out of my house!" She screamed, and I growled, before stalking out of the door and slamming it shut behind me. I leant against it for a moment; taking a few deep breaths to try and calm myself, before stomping off towards Mirabelle's…

* * *

"Aw, Chelsea; that's terrible! He walked out on you?" Natalie murmured, and she nodded mutely, gripping her mug of warm cocoa tightly.

"Mind telling me what you two argued about?" She asked, sitting down next to Chelsea and putting her hand on her shoulder. Chelsea blushed a little, and looked away.

"Well…you're gonna think it's stupid…I know now, when I think about it…it was a silly thing to yell at him about…" Chelsea murmured, taking a sip from her mug. The boiling hot cocoa scorched her lips, but she barely even noticed it.

"Try me. I know all about stupid. Try living with Elliot; you'll understand exactly what I mean," Natalie smirked in amusement as her brother shouted at her from his bedroom.

"You're so mean, Natalie!"

"Bite me, bro."

"Be nice to him, Natalie. Elliot's been good to me over the three years I've been here," Chelsea sighed, and Natalie nodded, choosing not to apologise to her older sibling.

"Fine. So, spill; what did you argue about?"

Chelsea's cheeks flushed with colour once again, and she gulped, before leaning over and whispering in Natalie's ear.

"Well…y'know Vaughn's hat? He…he wears it to bed," Chelsea stated, pulling back to stare at her friend. A moment of silence passed between the two, before Natalie's calm façade broke, and she was rolling around in a puddle of her own tears.

"That's…_that's _what you argued about? Oh, Chelsea; you do know how to make me laugh!" Natalie giggled, getting to her feet.

"I don't find this funny, Natalie! I've asked him so many times to take his hat off when he goes to bed, but no! He won't even take it off when we-" Chelsea froze, clamping her hands over her mouth. Natalie's eyebrows rose, and a cheeky smirk made it's way to her lips.

"He won't even take it off when you're doing the horizontal tango, huh? Harsh; and I thought he was a reasonable man…"

"Would you quit teasing me? I'm at my wits end here, Nat!" Chelsea sighed loudly, placing her face in her hands. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up, to see Natalie staring at her with a sympathetic expression.

"Don't let something this stupid ruin your relationship, Chels. If you let go of him now, you're gonna regret it. If you're having troubles, it's best to voice them with him, okay? Try talking it out with him," Natalie explained, and Chelsea nodded slowly, before standing.

"Yeah…maybe you're right. Thanks a lot, Natalie," she whispered, hugging her friend close…

* * *

"…And then she just threw me out!"

"Whoa…sounds like you've got it rough, man."

I sighed, and tipped my hat further down my head; shielding my eyes from view as me and Denny sat on the edge of the dock; watching the rolling waves hit the shoreline gently in the setting sun.

"…Did you ever stop to think that maybe…Chelsea wants change?" Denny suggested, and I turned to look at the fisherman, confusion in my eyes.

"Change? Whaddaya mean?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Y'know, Vaughn; it's Relationships 101! You've got to keep the woman interested; even if that means changing your bedroom habits. Make her happy, y'know?" Denny explained, and I sighed loudly in reply, choosing not to answer him.

"…Vaughn, answer me something, yeah? You love Chelsea, right?"

"Of course I do! What kind of a question is that?"

"You want to please her? Make her _feel_ loved?"

"…Where are you going with this, Denny?"

"Look…what I'm saying is; you can tell her you love her all you like, but you've got to _show _that affection; whether that be publicly or privately, okay? If taking your hat off before going to bed makes her happy, then do it. It's a small price to pay for keeping her happy," Denny said, and I nodded a little. He was right; maybe I did need to sacrifice a few things. If it made Chelsea happier, then I was willing to do it.

"…Fine. I'll talk to her," I sighed, getting to my feet. Denny soon followed, shooting a sly smirk my way.

"Sure. Oh, and if all else fails, try make-up sex. Works like a charm. Hope I left you with a few ideas, Casanova," he chuckled, and I blushed, before jogging back to the farm…

* * *

"Chelsea! Chelsea, before you throw me out, I have to tell you - what the…" I skidded to a stop in the doorway, taking in the sight before me. The room was barely lit, except for a few flickering candles that were sat neatly on the table. On either side of the table was a plate of food; generous amounts of it on each plate. And then, sitting at the table, was Chelsea, a small apologetic smile gracing her lips.

"…Chelsea?"

"I'm sorry for throwing a fit earlier over something so stupid. Will you forgive me?" she murmured, her eyes falling to the patterns of the table cloth. I strode forward towards her without hesitating, and lifted her chin with my hands, before capturing my lips with her own. She melted into the kiss; her hands reaching out to cradle my face as our lips parted.

"…There was nothing to forgive, sweetheart…"

* * *

_Annnd done! Sorry if this one was a little long; I kind of lost inspiration with this one a bit and ended up finishing it in one big final swoop! Anyway, next up is 'J'! Please review!_


	10. Jealousy

**Chapter 10 - Jealousy**

* * *

"You are truly a sight to behold, Chelsea!"

I tilted my hat a little to the side, watching Chelsea intently. She was currently in a conversation with Will, a newcomer to the Sunshine Islands.

I snorted quietly to myself. He certainly _looked _like a newcomer, alright. The light blond hair and the innocent blue eyes gave that away. He was such a _pretty boy._

"Thanks, Will. You're very sweet, y'know that?"

Chelsea's statement caught me off guard, and I had to restrain myself from saying something. What about when _I _gave her compliments? She didn't call_me _sweet…

"Why thank you, Milady! Those words you just uttered will remain in my mind forever…and my heart too…" Will sighed, placing a hand on his chest.

"Tch."

I couldn't stop the annoyed click that exited my mouth as he said that. Who did he think he was, _Romeo?_ Was he just expecting to woo every young maiden he came across like it was child's play? Chelsea didn't deserve that. Will didn't deserve Chelsea.

I glowered a little as Will took Chelsea's hand in his own; kneeling down on one knee, before reaching out to kiss her hand gently. I absentmindedly clenched my hands into fists as his lips came into contact with her skin, and I suppressed a string of profanities by gulped loudly. Why the hell was I feeling like this?

"My Maiden…your skin is so soft…" Will whispered, and one of my clenched fists came into contact with the tree I was leaning against; the impact creating a small thudding noise that did nothing to dissipate my anger.

"W-Will," Chelsea stuttered, taken aback by the prince's romantic words. I growled under my breath; even if he was royalty, he couldn't have Chelsea. She was…she was _mine!_

"Chelsea…my dear, dear Chelsea…would you do me the honour of-"

"Yo! Chels!"

Both heads turned in my direction as I pushed myself off of the tree, and began to stalk towards the two. Without thinking I ripped Chelsea's hand out of Will's grip, and began to drag her away from him.

"You forgot, didn't you? You wanted me to check on your pregnant animals, and you wanted to be there for it. I'm not waiting all day for you, _Chels,_" I stated abruptly, distinctively emphasizing the farmer's nickname; showing to the prince who she was friendlier with.

"O-oh…okay. Guess I'll see you around, Will!" she yelled as I dragged her around the corner, away from _him. _I didn't stop, however. I continued to stalk towards her farm, my mood still foul. Her hand still held the warmth of his lips, and it bothered me more than it should.

_Could it be…no! There's no way that I…why would __**I **__be jealous of __**him?**_

* * *

_Annnd done! Next up is 'K'! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


	11. Kiss

**Chapter 11 - Kiss**

* * *

"So…have you kissed her yet?"

I turned my head to the side to stare at Denny in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Chelsea! You two are going out, right? Surely you must have sampled the goods by now!" Denny smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in a sick gesture that made me snort and push him weakly on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Denny. That's disgusting."

"Not as disgusting as the mental image of you two making out, though!" Denny countered, and I shuddered a little at his statement.

"…Why are you even _thinking _about that, anyway?" I asked, a bit disturbed by the fisherman. He simply shrugged in response, before casting his line out into the ocean blues once again.

"Vaughn, I don't know whether you've noticed or not, but Chelsea's _hot. _Why, what I wouldn't give to have a taste of-" Denny's sick fantasies were cut short by my hand coming into contact with his mouth, effectively ending his pathetic attempt at conversation.

"Stop it. That's not funny, Denny," I murmured, my territorial instinct starting to get the better of me. I may not have kissed Chelsea yet, but we were still a couple. I would not have some other man take her away from me.

"Okay, okay, chill man. I was only joking," Denny sighed, pushing my hand away from his face as he pulled his fishing line back, sighing in disappointment as the line came back empty.

"…Is it weird that I haven't…y'know…kissed her yet?" I asked Denny under my breath, sweat-dropping as he simply nodded without a second thought.

"Kinda. You _are _a couple after all. Couples do that sort of thing on a regular basis. Tells them that they love each other without words, y'know? If you're the soppy type, that is. I'm more of a 'take you to bed' kind of guy myself, if you know what I mean…hey, where are you going?" Denny yelled as I began to walk away from him, back towards the farm.

"I gotta go and kiss Chelsea! Wish me luck!" I yelled without thinking, blushing madly when I walked straight past Elliot and Natasha who were within hearing range.

"Uh…yeah! Go for it, man! I'm rooting for ya!" Denny yelled back, waving frantically to his friend before settling back in his fishing spot.

* * *

Slowly, I made my way to Chelsea's front door. There were so many thoughts rushing through my mind that I felt dizzy. What if she didn't like my kiss? What if she broke up with me? What if she wasn't even _home?_ What would I do then? I knew I didn't have the guts to do it at a later date; the adrenaline was pumping through my veins now, so now was the only time I _could _do it.

I sucked in a deep breath, before knocking on Chelsea's door. There was a moment of silence, and then a faint rustling as she came to open the door.

_Well, at least she's home, _I thought, breathing a sigh of relief. That exhale of breath got caught in my throat however, when Chelsea opened her door.

* * *

The young woman that stood before me was beautiful. Long brown locks cascaded down her back like a rippling waterfall, and her eyes; like the deep blue of the ocean's waves, seemed to sparkle as she met my gaze. And then she smiled - oh, that _smile. _It made me want to just take her in my arms and hold her; never letting her go…

"Oh, hey Vaughn. How are you?"

That voice. That _voice. _The voice that sounded like an angel was speaking from the heavens. So amazingly beautiful…

"…Vaughn? Are you oka-mmph!" I cut off Chelsea by moving forwards and capturing her lips with my own, pushing her into her home and slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

Kissing Chelsea was _heaven. _The way her lips melded against my own was like two puzzle pieces joining together, like we were meant for each other. And her taste; strawberries and sun and every other beautiful thing that Mother Nature had put on this Earth; Chelsea tasted _divine. _Her skin was so soft; a lot like how a babies felt, soft and smooth and innocent.

Slowly, I parted from her, my breathing heavy and uneven. My eyes travelled from her lips - those gorgeous lips - to her eyes, and what met my gaze made my heart pound rapidly in my chest.

Her eyes were _shining _with happiness, as if I had just made her the happiest woman on the planet. I smiled at her, still out of breath, and she smiled back; her eyes seeming to shine even more now that her grin appeared. She walked forwards and wrapped her arms around my waist, holding me to her tightly. Slowly, my arms found their way to her back, and I pulled her even closer; relishing in the feeling of her warm body against me.

"Thank you, Vaughn. Thank you so much…I love you…"

* * *

_Annnd done! Next up is 'L'! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


	12. Lasso

**Chapter 12 - Lasso**

* * *

"…Okay, thanks for the animal fodder, Mirabelle. I owe you one," Chelsea said, clutching the sack of feed tightly to her chest.

"No problem, Chelsea. You take care now, you hear?" Mirabelle replied, and Chelsea nodded in response, before walking towards the door leading out of Mirabelle's shop.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Vaughn asked me to tell you that he's free to check on your pregnant animals. All you need to do is go and get him, and he'll drop everything," Mirabelle explained, and Chelsea turned back to the shop-owner, a confused look on her face.

"Oh? Well, I could really use him now, actually. Spot's close to giving birth, and I need to check that everything's alright. Where is he?"

Mirabelle smiled happily, and pointed to the window in the living area of her shop. Slowly, Chelsea walked towards the window, and poked her head out of it. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

* * *

"Easy girl! Whoa!"

Chelsea gasped as she saw Vaughn dash out of the way as a light grey horse came charging towards him, whinnying in what seemed like distress. She watched in shock as Vaughn straightened himself out; tilting his hat up his head a little.

"Tch…you're being such a pain, y'know," Vaughn murmured, his eyes locked on the horse as she trotted around in a circle; her hooves pawing at the ground as she snorted, "I just want to check on your baby. I'm not gonna hurt you."

At this, the mare straightened up; choosing to stand her ground fearlessly as he began to walk towards her. She shook out her mane and her tail swished from side to side in evident anger as he approached her.

_Is he mad? _Chelsea thought with worry plastered across her face, _attempting to check up on __**that **__horse is like asking to be attacked! Everyone in the Sunshine Islands knows that Lily is as close to a wild horse as you can get!_

"Easy, girl…easy…" he whispered, keeping his eyes on the agitated and heavily pregnant horse as he took yet another small step towards her. Lily watched his every move, waiting until he got close enough. And then she struck.

"Vaughn, No!" Chelsea screamed as the horse bucked; her front legs lifting up as she screeched out in anger. Vaughn's eyes widened in shock as Lily brought her hooves down mere inches away from him; causing him to fall backwards.

"Okay…no more fooling around, Lily…" Vaughn grumbled as he watched the mare canter away from him. He reached into a small pouch that was located on his hip, and pulled out a long piece of rope.

"A lasso?" Chelsea murmured in disbelief, "he's gonna try and lasso Lily…Is he crazy?"

Mirabelle merely chuckled at the farmer as she came to stand next to her, watching intently as Vaughn began to swing the lasso round; making a ring around his head.

"You'll be surprised at how skilled Vaughn is. He's been lassoing ever since he was a boy," Mirabelle explained, and Chelsea couldn't help but notice the far-off look in his eyes. He didn't even look like he was trying.

With a gracefulness that surprised Chelsea, Vaughn threw the lasso towards Lily, who was charging towards him. The timing was perfect; the loop wrapped itself around her neck with ease, and Vaughn stepped to the side and tugged, slowing the horse down. This caused her to whinny in shock, and skid to a stop, preparing to buck again. Vaughn was prepared however, and tugged again, causing her hooves to fall back onto the ground with a loud thud.

And then Lily did something that shocked everyone. She stopped her attempted assault; her chest heaving as Vaughn approached her cautiously.

"It's okay…it's okay…it's okay…" Vaughn whispered, repeating the phrase as if it were some ancient spell. Slowly, Lily's muscles loosened, and after a few moments, she allowed Vaughn to touch her swollen stomach. All the while, Vaughn had a tight hold of the rope; not fully trusting her enough to let go.

* * *

Chelsea could only watch in admiration as Vaughn checked her over; pressing his fingertips against her stomach to check the status of the baby. All the while, Lily just watching; not threatening to harm the cowboy, but not entirely happy about his presence near her either.

Once he was satisfied that there was nothing wrong with the young baby growing inside her, he slowly lifted the lasso off around Lily's neck; his way of saying that she was free to go. She didn't need telling twice; she was off like a shot in mere seconds; back into her stable. Vaughn sighed, and stuffed the lasso back into his pouch, before turning back towards Mirabelle's shop.

"She gave you trouble then, Vaughn?" Mirabelle asked as he came through the back door; taking his hat off and waving it around, before placing back on his head and shutting the door.

"Not much, but a little, yeah…Chelsea?" Vaughn turned to look at the farmer, who's eyes were wide.

"That…was awesome! You're so cool!"

At this, Vaughn's cheeks lit up in a light red blush, and he cleared his throat, before straightening out his hat.

"Ahem…I'm gonna go…check on your cow…that's what you wanted me to do, right?" he mumbled, and before Chelsea could say anything else, he was out of the door; nearly sprinting towards her farm to get away from the embarrassing situation.

"Okay! And if you have to, lasso my animals! That was amazing!" Chelsea yelled out of the shop window, and Vaughn pulled his hat over his eyes, hiding his growing blush…

* * *

_Annnnd done! Next up is 'M'! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!_


End file.
